transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Deal With It
Hijack was standing at the doors to this casino as if he's been trying to get inside for the longest time. "Yo. I'm tellin' you, I'm just here to make a delivery. Do you not see this big aft box of Enerzza in my hand?!" Hijack was having something of a hard time dealing with the doormechs and eventually, they either let him in, checked him via security footage, or just got tired of him not giving up. And he was let inside. That was a while ago... Now, though, Hijack has made his way over to the card tables and has taken a seat. "Yo. I'm a beast mode at this. So anybody that wants to save they Shanix? You might as well BE GONE, KNAVE right now. Lest you wanna' get embarrassed by Yours Unruly. That would be me, by the way." Hijack grins and leans back in his seat, preening and stretching and making a handoff of Goth to some 'random' passerby. Too smooth. "You know, running your mouth like that is going to end up getting you killed one of these days." A familiar voice purrs from behind the mech, sharp hands slipping over his shoulders as Scorn steps into view and flashes a wicked smile at him. There doesn't appear to be any guards this time, or at least none that can be seen right away. "So." She begins, sitting in the seat beside him. "It seems you want to make another deal. I certainly hope it isn't a trick this time. You're lucky I'm not trying to kill you right now for your last stunt." Seriously, she was holding back the strongest urge to stab him right now. "Stunt? What stunt? I told you what it was and you bought it anyway. Not my fault you don't like to cook with the spicy stuff!" Hijack didn't actually look scared or anything, but he was already well versed in exit strategy and was already planning a few evasive maneuvers to deal with things, should they end up going sour or something like that. "But, tell ya' what, Mama Mantis..." Hijack flashes a big grin. "For bein' cute, I'll hook you up with a free sample. You can see just how good my goods is." He snatches up his cards, scans 'em and tosses three back, tapping the table. "Then you'll be comin' back to see Big Papa. Again. And again. And again!" That's right, Hijack has a plan. And is just assumin' Scorn's the one that's going to be taking it. Scorn's antennas twitch irritably when he speaks, but she remains cool and collected. Eyes glance at the table, overlooking the game, but she doesn't participate and instead looks back to Hijack. "Well isn't that sweet of you." She muses with a crooked smile at his offers of a free sample. "But you seem to assume I'd use it. I'm afraid drugs are rather below me. No, instead I'm curious in striking up a sort of deal." Fingers steeple on the table before one hand rolls to gesticulate as she speaks. "Think of it as a way to keep your head on your shoulders and keep me happy at the same time. I've heard of Goth through my sources. And they like it, but want more. What I'm willing to do is back up the funding for more production along with higher paying clients. And you? Simply run the manufacturing." Hijack wins the hand with nonchalance and probably some sort of cheating tactic that he hasn't shown to anyone yet. But when the Shanix cards come his way, he doesn't do anything but scoop them up. "I'm out. I'll be back when there's some real competition." With those Shanix cards shoved away for safe keeping, he's giving a nod at Scorn for her to follow. He has to get away from the table before they figure out what he was doing. "I can handle that. But this sounds like a bottle of Too Easy. Where's the catch at?" Hijack walks and talks, making with the dramatic movements and the occasional shaking of hands of semi-wealthy businessmechs that are regular customers. Deliveries made! "I mean, I pretend to trust you and all but you hate me so... unless you're trying to set me up or something, I don't know what possible interest in me or Goth you could have. So there's gotta' be a catch, right?" Scorn arches a brow slightly when he wins, but doesn't comment on it and follows, keeping pace at the mech's side. It's Hijack, of course he's cheating. "Catch?" She questions with a smirk, drawing in close to drape an arm across his shoulders and pull him closer. "No catch. I simply wish to make money. And hate you? Tsk tsk." She tuts, devilish smile curling her lips while teasing a sharp finger under his jawline, tone quieting. "I think I'm more disappointed than anything. To think that we got off on the wrong foot like that when we can make so much shanix together." It's after that she backs off, though she makes sure to keep her arm around him. "Agree to work with me and I promise to forget about what happened before and stop trying to slice you open. Just as long as your product is the real deal, of course. What do you say, mm?" Okay. Maybe there's too many things at work here for Hijack to continue to not fall for this. It is probably a trap. It is probably a trick. But it doesn't even matter. He whips out a small bag, with just a couple of crystals in it, holding it up to show that it is, indeed, the real deal. "Now we're cookin' with gas." He flashes a big grin, though, to make sure that everything is on the up and up. "But straight up? You line up the clients and I'll make sure the product keeps flowin'. Hell, as fast as I am, I can make the deliveries too." And maybe steal a few things from these high paying clients for himself. "So. What's your cut?" Here comes the catch... The moment the bag comes out, Scorn's hands snakes out to claim it. This'll work as a free sample. Optics scan the bag quickly and briefly before stowing it away in subspace. She'll be sending these off later to make sure they're real. "I wouldn't worry about distribution. I have many clients in other systems, so much of the delivering will be handled by my own people." As for the cut? She ponders this, making a show of being in deep thought by rubbing her chin. "Hm.. Well, I suppose if I want to show my sincerity I can take.. seventy percent?" Scorn watches him curiously when she says this, curious if he'll try to haggle. Snort. Hijack snorts and then just kind of throws his arms up in some twisted shrug of not caring. "Eighty it is." Yeah, that's right. Hijack's kinda' stupid but he also knows when he's being played and figures that he'll do a little reverse playing himself. "But I wanna' handle the distribution on Cybertron and Earth." He's more than hoping that this will be a good enough deal. He's not the best at haggling but he's sure that giving her more Shanix will allow her to keep her eyes off him, while he works off an, ah, alternate revenue stream. Eighty? Hijack may not be the brightest bulb, but Scorn is still suspicious at this. What's he after... "Fine, eighty." As for distribution she narrows her optics at him and grimaces a bit. "I'll allow you Earth. But as for Cybertron you'll get the Polyhex region and the lower half of Vos." Which is the slums, naturally. Hijack can definitely work his magic there. "You leave the expensive clients to me. Prove to be a good investment and I may change my mind." She says this in a way that suggests she won't take no for an answer, and the way she stares at him backs this suggestion up. "Fine. But production is on my schedule. I have my own slag to deal with on a regular basis so you're at my mercy on when you get your goods. You want to loosen the reigns? I may cook faster. You tighten 'em, it may take me longer. And if you kill me? Well, we'll see how your clients deal with a complete loss of product." Hijack keeps a smile on the entire time, figuring that a deal's going to be a deal, even if its a bad deal. He's a thief. He'll make the ends meet any way he needs to. Scorn stares for a good few moments before a cool smile finally breaks out on her features. "Hm. You're smarter than you look." Well, in some aspects. "It's a deal then. I'll get in contact with my people and you do what you need to do. Then we'll begin production. I assure you, you'll be swimming in shanix in no time." A soft, low chuckle rolls from the femme as she extends a hand to shake, slipping him her hailing frequency should he accept. "Now don't you let me down." Scorn teases with a sugary smile and gives a playful little pat to his cheek. "Do I ever?" Not that she has actually worked /with/ Hijack before, but he's definitely figuring that he might as well use one of his infamous statements. Famous Last Words are kind of his thing. The hailing frequency gets accepted with ease and then he's turning to bid her farewell, sending a salute in her direction while crafting a smile and turning towards some more of his clients. "YO! I JUST GOT SOME MAJOR DIGITS!" Oh Primus. What has been done.